


Hunter of Hunters

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cryptic Story Beats, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Muscles, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst is dead, and with him perishes the last blood-drunk Hunter for Eileen to slay.
Relationships: Eileen the Crow/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Hunter of Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!

It had been her score to settle. Her foe to vanquish, and her challenge to overcome, to prove to herself, one more time, that she was still fit for this life. That she was the same Hunter that had tracked down blood-crazed fiends, maddened men, and transfigured monsters. But not only was she no longer the same bright, energetic young woman that had enjoyed such a long tour of the hunt, it was also the truth that the world of her profession had changed faster than she could catch up. Newfangled tools and quirks, and that stranger, foreign truth...it was all quite beyond her. Better to have the simple hunt, and failing that, better to withdraw from this life. 

You are not of a mind to point out that her own skill, that which enabled such longevity, had been that which condemned her to fall behind. Though true, it could seem insensitive, and to outlast the old competition, only to fall to the new, was nothing to be ashamed of. The aged Hunter is thankful enough for your initiative and the support you have already provided: no need to tear her down lower than she already must feel.

“Ach, now you got me feelin’ auld, Hunter.” Eileen scoffs beneath her beaked mask, undoing her belt and fluffing her feathered pauldrons. “I don’t know what else you want. Can’ exactly kiss you through this mask, an’ it’s nae comin’ off. Unless…” 

She shrugs her belt off from her waist and shoulders, letting the leather slip down to her boots. The buttons on her trenchcoat glimmer in the moonlight as she pinches one between a gloved thumb and forefinger, popping the metal out from the slot with a light _tink_.

You gulp and she chuckles drily beneath the barrier that separates her face from the open air. “Wha’? After all you’ve seen an’ slain, _this_ is what leaves you fresh in th’ face? Well, I never. Seems like this’ll be a fine haul for a Hunt tonight, for th’ both of us.”

As she speaks, Eileen keeps unbuttoning her top, the shimmering little circles of iron falling back into the shadow of her coat as she goes until there’s only one pair left, bridging the middle of her chest. Clever woman, leaving the best for last, testing your patience….and your resolve. Are you really prepared for such an adventure, even having conquered such terrible beasts and otherworldly monsters? Is Eileen’s proposal too much for a newly enterprising Hunter?

Is it even a question? Not particularly. Or at least not one that you need to humor for long. Your hands, free of gauntlets or gloves, reach for the last two buttons of her coat. You push inward with your thumbs, forcing the round rings of metal through the holes that keep them in place, and then Eileen’s pulling apart her attire to both sides.

You weren’t sure why you’re surprised at what lies beneath as she widens the view, exposing her torso while keeping her clothing half-on. She _is_ a Hunter, if a tired and retiring one, and it speaks more to your own prejudices that you anticipated something other than what you see. Because, for all her graveled contralto and complaints of sapped strength, Eileen has the soft curves of a woman half her age, and the power that you would expect of someone who slays beasts and crazed men night after night, whether dreaming or lucid. Put more bluntly, you weren’t expecting Eileen to have such lush, pillowy breasts beneath her tight coat, her nipples wide and round, but those were exactly what she had, and she’d somehow kept them remarkably hidden beneath that tight-fitting clothing. Nor were you presuming to find tight, firm lines of strength along her sides and across her stomach, tracing the visible pattern of her muscle mass, but she was as flexibly built as you were, honed for dashing, sprinting, and striking power. Her lack of underdressage is similarly unpredicted, but just as equally welcomed as the sights such clothing might have obstructed. 

“I could play th’ part of th’ lonely auld woman, lookin’ for a sweet young man who’ll just be _so kind_ as to help me out th’ way that young men are so apt at...but you’ve already gone ahead an’ done that, haven’t you? Well, consider this a reward. An’ an experience that you’ll nae soon forget, whatever th' Hunter’s dream might cloud.” She wiggles her chest back and forth, her breasts swaying and wobbling hypnotically with the sideways motion. “Go on, lad. You’ve earned it.”

You heed her invitation eagerly, both hands darting forward to sink into Eileen’s breasts, squeezing the ample, soft pillows of her tits, palms pressing into her nipples. Your fingers sink greedily into her bosom, grabbing her chest with clumsy, overexcited eagerness, and Eileen pulls your closer, one hand on your shoulder and the other around your waist in a clumsy cradling hold. You grope, stroke, and knead her breasts with a ravenous pawing more akin to a beast than a man. Hopefully Eileen will not have cause to put you down after all this.

“Ach, careful now, laddie. They’re sensitive. Have you never been with a woman before?” Eileen teases, but her heavy breathing tells you that this is working. All those Hunts with her tits confined so tightly in her feathered garb must have made having them massaged so aggressively a welcomingly refreshing experience. It’s with no small reluctance that you reach one hand down to stroke the curve of her side, thumb brushing her abs and fingers digging into whatever give you can find on her. You grunt in approval and awe at the tight strength beneath your touch, but at the same time, you can’t help but notice a burgeoning softness. A widening of her hips, and a growing infinity beneath her musculature. There’s little question that Eileen’s bordering the line between peak physical condition, and something more...enticingly maternal. She’s chosen _exactly_ the right moment to step away, and it looks like you can reap the benefits.

“If you like ‘em so much, sweet Hunter, then how about a nae-so-little trick I’m fond of doin’ with ‘em?” You can tell she’s winking at you and grinning beneath her mask. You nod as she pushes you gently back onto the bottom row of the steps she had so recently lain upon, injured and alone until you’d arrived. Now it’s your turn to sit, under far happier circumstances, as Eileen carefully unhooks your belt and brings your leggings down to your boots, and it’s your turn to gasp, breathing even more rapidly as your cock flops forward into view, half-hard and still stiffening, your balls fat, hefty, and heavy with anticipation from your touching. 

“My, my, what have we here? Another weapon, an’ all for me? How kind, my dear.” Eileen coos, sliding to her knees. “I’d give it a kiss, for luck. Or spit on it, to wetten it up for what’s to come. Or suck it, if I wanted to risk you losin’ control so soon. But this mask isn’t comin’ off. So you’ll forgive me if I use my tits, and _only_ my tits, for now.”

You can live with that. You’d also happily _die_ for that, but you can’t imagine that’ll be necessary. Eileen leans forward to let her her hanging breasts brush against your dick, her back almost parallel to yours, and then she presses her tits together tight around your cock and balls with both hands, applying a wonderful pressure that’s some combination of firm and plush.

“That’s th’ way.” She muses as she begins to slide her breasts up and down, squeezing and enfolding your shaft in a gentle grip. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?”

It feels better than “nice”, but you can’t think of any way to pay the pleasure the proper respect. You need to struggle to hold back a sob every time she drags her tits up your shaft, pressing tight against the tip, then pulling down until your nuts are surrounded by that very same softness. Eileen’s breasts are cradling you in a snug, warm hold, and it’s so _wonderful_. 

You hiss through your face covering, as Eileen speeds up, the beak of her mask dipping forward to brush against your stomach. Your hands are clenched on the stones of the steps, your thighs taut as you try desperately to not bob your knee in time with the stroking as she guides herself in moving up and down, using your cock to fuck her tits.

“Mmm, I can feel you throbbin’, sweet lad. Are you at your limit? If you’re a good boy an’ cum, I’ll let you do much more than coat my chest.” She clicks her tongue casually, as if the promise is absolutely banal, your adherence is totally expected, and fucking her tits is the most normal thing in the world. It almost is, given all the madness around Yharnam, and besides, her prompting marks the end of what you can handle. You erupt, legs and back arching as you thrust your cock helplessly through her powerful pressing, your shaft trapped between an onslaught of warmth, softness, and unyielding force. Your balls throb as you cum, your seed shooting upwards and out from where your cockhead is stuck, surrounded by her chest, a rope draping across the bottom of her mask. Your jutting movements make your dick slip forward just enough to peek through the valley of her cleavage and shoot spurts across her skin, shoulders, and upper clothing, before you slide back down to splatter the makeshift hole she’s made for you with her breasts. When you finally stop spilling your seed and Eileen moves her hands away and leans back so your dick can come free, her front is absolutely coated with thick, dripping streaks of warm cum. It’s oozing down from her mask, dusting her feathered shoulder pads, and visible in haphazard patterns across her tits as it plops down to her belly, where she rubs it around until her abs are shimmering with the sheen of your cum.

“Whew. I almost wish I could taste it, dearie, all that sweetness. An’ you did so well. I expected as much, from a Hunter with such promise. But if you think you’re done seeing everything a Hunter of Hunters has to offer, or that I’m tired of you, then you’re more addled than any prey.” Eileen doesn’t give you any space to answer, if you’d even had a mind to it. Her hands go down, pushing the waistband of her pants as she moves, exposing more and more of her thighs until her leggings are bunched at her ankles and she’s able to slip them off over her boots, leaving the fabric crumpled on the ground as she pulls you to the top of the steps. “Lay yourself back now, like th’ obedient little lad I know you are. An’ th’ boots stay on, though I suspect you don’ exactly have a problem with that, do you?”

You shake your head as you lean backwards until you’re flat on your back, parallel to the stairway leading down from the Grand Cathedral. Eileen has never stood any taller than yourself, but for a brief moment she seems a colossus, looming over you, her body shaded by the fluttering of her pauldrons and the hanging fabric of her. You like to imagine she’s grinning toothily, if you could see her face, but instead she just nods approvingly and positions her feet on both sides of your body, spreading her legs as she moves into a squat above your crotch. One hand of her hands rests on your thigh, the other reaching to give your still-hard dick a tug before she holds it in place with her sticky, cum-coated hand, even though your shaft is already wet from your last load. 

“Aye, an’ a little bit of this, aaaaaand…” She says as the glistening between her legs gets closer and closer to the tip of your shaft. You hold your breath when she presses on, biting your lip beneath your facial covering at the inklings of heat and wetness...and then she’s in with a gasp on your part, a sigh of relief from her, and a _shlicking_ sound from the connection between your bodies. Her hands slip off your dick and thigh to press onto your clothed stomach and chest as she lowers herself further onto your length, leaning forward as she goes, drawing you deeper into her with every passing second.

“Oooh, dearie, that’s th’ way. Carefully now.” She lets out a sound between a moan and a coo as she goes even lower, relishing how you stretch and strain her from within, your girth pressing against her inner walls on all sides. It’s a marvelous tightness that’s pressing down on you so securely that it’s all you can manage to not let loose right away as you push forward. Or, more accurately, lie perfectly still as Eileen draws more and more of your dick up into her, greedily pulling you in with every inch that sinks deeper between her folds. 

“Ahhhhhhh,” Eileen mewls, voice rattling in her throat and through her beaked mask, “a _mighty_ fine cock, for a mighty fine Hunter. You’ve certainly earned whatever you’re lucky enough to be gettin’, an’ I have a feelin’ you’re gettin’ quite a lot tonight.”

You grind your teeth together, trying to keep yourself from sputtering and begging for relief from the sweet torture of getting your dick squeezed so thoroughly, and it isn’t until her backside is flush against your thighs that you finally crack a bit and hoarsely croak. You don’t even say anything audible, but Eileen knows exactly what you’re getting at.

“Awww, is my sweet wee Hunter havin’ a tough time of it? Well, now, I’m almost of a mind to just leave you hangin’ without relief, but I’m nae so cruel. Just try to keep up.” She chuckles and tenses, still squatting atop your dick. Her hips rise, bringing her butt off of your legs and your dick half-out of her folds, and then she falls back down with a swift motion only to leap back up from the momentum. Her tits shudder and bounce, shaking with the weight of her movement, scattering the cum you’d sprayed across her breasts, and that she’d rubbed all over her skin, onto your clothes. 

Eileen rides you with urgent, powerful bouncing motions, dragging herself along your dick upwards and down, your bodies coming together with a light _clapping_ sound whenever her rear and thighs slam down against you. In spite of the sound, though, Eileen is moving carefully, rather than wildly leaping atop your lap. It lets you treasure the sensation of her pussy gripping and dragging against you that much more, but it also means that you have that much less ability to hold back the tension that is building up within you.

Mercifully, Eileen seems to sense it too. Maybe it’s something in your squirming, or the rapid pace of your gasping, or maybe it’s just her reaching her own peak, stretched tight around your cock. Whatever the case, the anticipation in her motions is building, even if she’s not speeding up.

“Cum for me, lad. Cum for the sweet auld Hunter that you’ve been so dear and grand to. You can do that for me, can’t you?” She almost sounds like she’s pleading, but you know better. She’s far too controlled to beg, even if she’s tensing and bearing down on your dick in the pursuit of her peak. But the tightness of her grip, the wetness of her walls, and the heat of both, combined with the sight of Eileen desperately riding your cock, is more than you can bear. So you cum, rather suddenly and unexpectedly. One minute, you're straining to hold back, and the next there’s a total emptiness that replaced the knot of pleasure as it unspools and relaxes with your eruption. Your balls pulse between your legs, desperately pumping out their load into Eileen with jerking twitches that reverberate right up your shaft as you paint her pussy white. She’s writhing above you, her folds gripping and clenching with the same undulating waves of pleasure while she gushes and groans, finally slowing down with a sigh of release from the both of you.

“That was...that was good, Hunter. _Really_ good. Now, I wouldn’t be judgin’ you too harshly if you were spent after that...but if you got at least one go left in ya, I’m sure I can make it worth your while.” Eileen stands up on shaking legs, dripping cum from her slit as your dick is freed with a wet _pop_ . Before you can voice your thoughts, perhaps to reiterate that, while this was _lovely_ , your cock and balls are protesting their overexertion, Eileen waltzes over to the other side of your prone form, closer to the entrance to the Grand Cathedral, your gaze following her the whole way. When she’s sure you’re watching, she slowly bends down and brings herself onto her hands and knees, and then reaches backwards to flip up the hanging extensions of her coat.

You gulp. Eileen’s swept the black cloth and leather _just_ so, enough to expose not just her smooth, strong thighs, but also the backside that you could feel slamming against your legs when she was riding you. Her pussy is still oozing your cream, dripping down between her legs, and perched above it is the tight ring of her asshole, framed by the firm globes of her butt. As you watch, her rear entrance tenses and puckers enticingly, and Eileen chuckles knowingly.

“Well? What do you say?”

That cruel, _wonderful_ woman. She knows it’s an invitation that you cannot ignore, and your body agrees, the tiredness that had been beginning to creep into your limbs, dick, and testicles falling away from your attention at her offer. You struggle to your feet, then fall to your knees behind her, hands roaming the skin of her backside. It’s tense and strong, but still has some give, and the curve of her hips is so much more enticingly soft from this angle. If Eileen is going to leave this calling, then she’s chosen a wonderful time to do it, and left her body in the best possible condition. 

Your cock, somehow, is still hard, still eager to go at her, and she giggles and wiggles her hips as you line up the slick, shimmering head to her back hole. Maybe you’re taking this too quickly, but Eileen was the one who offered, and as far as you’re concerned, you’ve done all you need to get ready.

“Ach, chompin’ at the bit, are you? Can’t say I blame you. Don’t go gentle, now. I’m no frail lass, who’ll break at th’ slightest breeze, an' don’t go mistakin' me for a weak elder just because I’m auld enough to be your mother.” You dig your fingers into her butt at her choice of words, your cockhead dangerously pressing insistently against her asshole, which refuses to budge. “Though maybe you _like_ that, eh? Naughty little lad, you…”

With a howl, you shove your dick forward, forcing her rear entrance to give way in a quick, hurried surrender, and then you’re surrounded by the tight confines of Eileen’s asshole. It’s tight, so, so tight, and it’s not letting up even as you push your cock deeper inside. It’s a marvel that you can even go any deeper: how are you going to fuck her like this? Well, it’s not her problem anymore, since she’s hoarsely moaning towards the stones leading to the Grand Cathedral as you plug her butt.

She squeezes and tenses in pulses, forcing you to halt your progress when it’s too much constriction to bear. It’s going to leave your cock almost bruised when this is done, but that’ll be absolutely worth it, and if it’s a competition, Eileen’s asshole will probably be sorer, anyhow. With unexpected speed, you bottom out in her butt, your balls resting against her pussy as you catch your breath. One of your hands is leaving a red imprint of your fingers on her asscheek, while the other is reaching further forward to hook into her hips and serve as leverage for your imminent butt-banging.

“What’re you waitin’ for, sweet boy? Hurry up and fuck my arse, dear Hunter. I know you’ve got the will for it.” She punctuates her good-natured taunting with a fresh round of undulating squeezing motions with the ring of her ass. There’s really only one way to respond.

You withdraw your dick slowly, carefully, and then slam forward in one go, filling Eileen’s asshole with a quick, brutal motion that leaves her scraping her fingers against the stones. Then you pull back with greater speed and do it all over again, and again, and again. Whenever your dick is as far in as it can go, your nutsack swings forward to smack against her pussy, sopping with your load and her new arousal. When you try to pull even halfway out, Eileen’s asshole seems to suck and pull in its reluctance to let you escape even a little bit. When she curses under her breath, her butt bears down with all the force she can muster, desperate for you to pound it harder. Eileen’s butt is the tightest hole you’ve ever fucked, and it’s only getting more restrictive in the best possible way.

If you had the focus, maybe you’d slap her across the backside, or finger her pussy with a free hand, or otherwise exert yourself more over her. But Eileen, for all her struggling, isn’t losing her composure, however often she slips and swears, when she has the clarity to speak, it’s with a soft, alluringly controlled tone...even as her asshole inelegantly, hungrily, and greedily squeezes your dick like a vice.

“Like how it feels, back there? Be glad, lad, since you’re the first to enjoy it in a _long_ time.”

“Oooh, you’re going really wild, aren’t ya? That’s a good boy.”

“You do my auld heart proud, Hunter. Though you’re doing my arse quite a bit harder.”

And so on. It’s a lovely accompaniment to your plundering of Eileen’s asshole, but it also serves as a hanging reminder that, for all your energy, and however much you’ve helped her, it’s ultimately Eileen that’s guiding everything that happens. You’re just thinking too hard with your dick to do otherwise. A different sort of Insight, and a less gruesome one, but a revealing understanding nonetheless.

The _slap smack slap_ of your pelvis connecting with her butt, and your ballsack slamming into her folds, is a steady rhythm that follows the pace of your fucking, and as it gets louder and faster, your enjoyment of her ass gets harder and less restrained in spite of the tension. You’re absolutely going to have a miserably overworked and sensitive dick tomorrow, but tonight, you’re going to milk your cock as hard as you can, and the latest tool for you to get that pleasure is going to be Eileen the Crow’s tight, hot, delicious asshole.

You reach forward, clumsily, to cup Eileen’s swinging tits in your hands from below and behind as your thighs carry the weight of your motions. Her chest is still slick from when you first fucked it—or, rather from when she first employed her breasts to get you to cum, since you really weren’t anything but passive—and you have a new angle to grope, squeeze, and pull at her hanging, swinging breasts, your fingers finding clumsy purchase around her nipples. Her feathered cape is fluttering and ruffling with your movements, and she’s bending so far forward that the beak of her mask is dragging along the stones, but the both of you are too close to stop. 

This time, Eileen doesn’t have something clever lined up to push you to orgasm. A small sliver of control, but an enjoyable one. Instead, it’s simply brought about by the multifold sensation of her wet pussy brushing your balls, her body beneath you, her breasts in your hands, and the rapturous tightness of her backside. You hold yourself in as deep as you can go, cock pulsing, and with a series of mighty throbs, your nuts empty themselves into Eileen’s ass.

Her whole body seems to stiffen, and then tighten all at once. Her shoulders go taut, her limbs tense, her breath catches, and, most importantly, her rear clenches. Eileen’s backside bears down on your cumming dick so hard that it’s almost feeling like she’s constricting your cock from the base to the tip with a stranglehold. It’s a marvel that you can even cum, she’s gripping you so strongly, but you do, and you fill her guts with flood after flood of hot, creamy spunk, vacating your balls into her bum with powerful, thick eruptions of your seed. Your twitching nuts are covered with the spurt of her own rolling, twitching, quivering climax as you both shudder against each other.

The two of you pant, desperate to catch your breath, to find some purchase from the frantic flurry of activity that you’d both enjoyed. Eileen speaks first, which doesn’t surprise you in the slightest. What she says, though, isn’t quite what you had in mind.

“It’d be a shame if we had to end this so soon, before th’ sunrise has started to tease th’ horizon. I’m sure we’ve got some time before that, so...care to humor an auld woman on her last day of the Hunt?” 

You sigh happily, even as your overtaxed crotch weakly protests before being silence by the recognition that you’re not going to get another chance at this. Bruises, swelling, and exhaustion can be soothed, cooled, and rested away to health whenever you find the time. The opportunity to fuck Eileen the Crow even more, over and over again, however she demands, is something that only really happens once. Now, it’s just a matter of figuring out where she wants you.


End file.
